A Halloween, les Weasleys ne sont jamais roux
by senekata
Summary: Après de longues insistances d'Hermione, des négociations entre têtes rousses et un Potter qui n'opposait aucune objection, le clan Potter-Weasley, dans son intégralité –ou presque- avait décidé de fêter Halloween dans les traditions anglos-moldus.


-Mais maman !Pourquoi on doit célébrer cette stupide fête ?

Ce cri de rage s'élevait de la bouche du petit James Sirius Potter, 12 ans, élève de seconde année de son état, rapatrié depuis peu à la maison pour les vacances de la toussaint. Ce simple fait le rendait déjà maussade car il avait encore en tête les moqueries de ses camarades de classe.

Cependant, après de longues insistances d'Hermione, des négociations entre têtes rousses et un Potter qui n'opposait aucune objection, le clan Potter-Weasley, dans son intégralité –ou presque- avait décidé de fêter Halloween dans les traditions anglos-moldus. C'est-à dire en costumes et en allant quémander des bonbons.

Si, pour les plus jeunes, cette idée avait été accueillie avec la plus grande joie, les plus âgés avaient rechignés. Molly et Dominique avait même refusé de revenir et le petit James en aurait fait de même si ses parents avaient été moins sévères.

-Arrête un peu de gigoter tu veux… Ou je vais te mettre du rouge à lèvre sur le nez…

Le petit poussa un grognement. Du haut de ses douze ans, James restait de taille moyenne. Ses cheveux étaient marrons et en bataille. Ses yeux étaient marron noisette et il possédait une paire de lunettes ronde. Mais pour l'occasion, ses habituelles lunettes avaient été troquées contre des lentilles de contact, légèrement colorées par les soins du magasin Weasley & Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Son teint était plus pale qu'à l'habitude et on lui avait mis du maquillage rouge sur les lèvres ainsi que sur le menton. Ses habituels vêtements quelque peu négligés avaient été changés avec des habits nobles, très chics et impeccables. Il était déguisé en petit vampire.

-Nous avons décidé que nous le fêterions tout ensemble et tu ne vas pas faire la tête toute la soirée voyons… En plus, tu aimes bien tes cousins.

Un léger grognement lui servit de réponse. Riant légèrement, Ginny ébouriffa les cheveux de son aîné et lui donna une petite tape pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait s'en aller. Dehors, son petit frère l'attendait. Plus jeune que lui d'un an, il avait opté pour un déguisement tout aussi traditionnel. Son visage était caché par un long capuchon et il tenait dans sa main droite une faux. C'était la Mort.

-On y va James ?

Bien sur, ce n'est pas une voix rauque, ni âgée, ni terrifiante qui sort de ce masque. Plutôt une voix aigue, assez fraiche, avec ce timbre qu'ont les enfants… Ce simple petit détail fit sourire James. Bien sûr, il adorait embêter son frère. Le jour de son entrée à Poudlard, il lui avait fait peur avec toute sorte d'histoires irréalistes… Mais c'était une tradition entre eux et on pouvait tout simplement limiter la phrase à « Il adorait son frère. »

-J'arrive, j'arrive. Qui est là pour l'instant ?

-Lily et Hugo sont dans leur chambre. Ils ajustent leurs vêtements. Rose est en bas avec tonton Ron et tata Hermione. Oncle Percy a décidé de ne pas venir finalement et Tata Audrey emmène Lucy en voiture. Donc elles seront surement les dernières.

-Ne dis pas ça devant Tatie ou elle va te tuer…

-Mais c'est vrai ! C'est lent ce truc ! Sinon Teddy va d'abord chez Oncle Bill et Tantine Fleur et ils nous rejoignent là-bas.

-D'accord…

-Les enfants, cria Harry de l'étage du dessous. On y va ! Dépêchez vous de descendre ou Oncle Georges va partir sans nous…

-On arrive ! Bubus, tu viens ?

Harry vit les escaliers trembler comme si un éléphant les dévalait et bien vite ses trois enfants et sa nièce étaient devant lui, panier à la main, grand sourire aux lèvres. Hugo et Lily avait opté pour des déguisements strictement identiques représentant des citrouilles. Rose, quand à elle, s'était transformée en zombie mais avait bien du mal à cacher ses cheveux. Légèrement amusé, il leur indiqua du doigt la cheminée.

Quand Lily atterrit sur le chemin de traverse, il y avait déjà du monde. Teddy bavardait dans un coin avec Bill. Par un esprit cynique, le fils de Remus Lupin avait choisi d'être un loup garou. Des enfants de Bill, seuls Victoire et Louis avait accepté de venir. Mais la fille de Ginny ne les vit pas. Elle fronça les sourcilles et partit à leur recherche.

Comme Albus l'avait prédit, Lucy n'était pas encore là. George discutait avec les adultes mais ses deux enfants n'étaient pas encore sortis. Du côté des enfants, Hugo parcourait les magasins des yeux, ébloui par tant de magie. Il faut dire qu'il n'était venu ici que très rarement. Il s'avança près d'une vitrine de Quidditch, mis sa main sur une vitre et… Un grand cri retentit juste à ce moment là. Pris de panique, le petit retira vivement et regarda autour de lui.

Le cri venait de son père. Une gigantesque araignée, de la taille d'un être humain, était penchée sur lui. Tout le monde fut surpris et personne n'osa agir. Mais de la tête de l'immense créature sortit une voix :

-Bonjour oncle Ron !

-Vi… Vi… VICTOIRE !

Un grand éclat de rire lui répondit et bientôt, la tête d'une grande jeune fille blonde apparut.

-Qu'est ce que vous en pensez de mon déguisement ? Il est bien réussi non ?

-Très, applaudit Teddy. Tu nous as tous surpris.

-Peuh… assura Ron. Je le savais depuis le début.

-Ah oui, vraiment ? se moqua doucement sa femme.

-Oui, évidemment. Mais je voulais lui faire plaisir.

Et pendant que ses parents se chamaillaient doucement, leur fils alla voir son oncle et lui demanda :

-Oncle Bill, pourquoi Papa a aussi peur des araignées ?

-Parce que certains ont le monopole des mauvaises blagues…

-Hein ? -Longue histoire…

Et il laissa là le petit Hugo, qui décidemment, trouvait que les histoires d'adultes étaient trop compliquées. Ce fut à ce moment qu'une main composée de griffes longues se posa sur son épaule et, comme son père auparavant, il poussa un long hurlement. Le visage de la personne était défiguré et n'exprimait aucune émotion. Cependant, elle parla sans ouvrir ses lèvres :

-Du calme, ce n'est que moi…

-T… Toi ?

Il avait déjà entendu cette voix quelque part, il en était sûr. Cette façon de parler, lente, un peu triste, morne en un mot. L'ennui, c'est qu'il ne se souvenait plus où.

-Oui moi…

-Mais qui ?

-Fred II°.

-Aaaah ! Freddy ! Mais tu m'as fait peur…

-Pardon… Je ne voulais pas…

-Hugo, appela sa mère. Qui est-ce avec toi ?

-C'est Freddy maman. Pas la peine de paniquer…

Quelques adultes s'approchèrent.

-Freddy, s'étonna Georges. Mais en quoi, par Merlin, t'es tu déguisé ?

-En Freddy.

-Pardon ?

-Freddy, dans les « Griffes de la nuit ». C'est un film d'horreur.

-Et pourquoi as-tu choisi quelque chose d'aussi effrayant ? -Mais à Halloween, il faut faire peur !

-Il y a peur et peur.

-…

Georges soupira. Il aimait bien son fils mais ce dernier n'était pas vraiment comme feu son frère jumeau. On l'appelait Mini-Percy et pourtant, il n'était pas vraiment Percy. C'était seulement un enfant qui n'avait aucun sens de l'humour et qui passait ses journées enfermées dans sa chambre. Comment se comporter avec un fils pareil ?

-Ça raconte quoi Les griffes de la nuit ? demanda Hugo qui était devenu très curieux.

-Eh bien… commença Freddy.

-Ne lui raconte pas ! ordonna Hermione. Il va faire des cauchemars toute la nuit sinon.

-Mais maman…

-J'ai dit non !

-Hermione, demanda Ron à voix basse, ça raconte quoi les griffes de la nuit ?

-Eh bien, c'est un tu… Plus tard, ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit qu'Hugo essayait d'écouter.

-Freddy, où est ta sœur ?

-Elle arrive ! Elle n'a pas fini de mettre son maquillage…

-Alors, je vais l'aider, proposa Victoire. Louis, tu as fini avec les préparatifs ?

-Presque ! s'exclama une voix étouffée. Encore une petite minute !

-Mais cela fait déjà une quinzaine de petites minutes !

-C'est bon, c'est bon !

Une tête encapuchonnée sortit de la porte du magasin.

-Si tu es si maligne, viens m'aider !

-Impossible, je dois aider Roxanne !

-Louis, lança James. Tu es déguisé en quoi ?

-Détraqueur !

-Maman, c'est quoi un Détraqueur ?

-Un Détraqueur Lily, c'est une créature maléfique. On s'en servait pour garder les prisonniers à Azkaban. Mais ça n'existe plus maintenant…

-C'est ce qu'ils veulent nous faire croire !

Tout le monde sursauta. C'était une vieille dame qui avait crié cette phrase. Elle semblait complètement délirante et se mit à crier des propos sans queue ni tête, à un tel point que tous les enfants pré-Poudlarien allèrent se cacher dans les robes de leurs mamans ou au magasin pour Louis.

-Ce n'est pas très sûr à cette heure-ci, remarqua Ron. On devrait aller au chaudron baveur en attendant Lucy et Audrey.

-Bonne idée, approuva Bill. Je reste ici pour attendre Louis. -De quelles préparations parlait Victoire au juste ? demanda Harry.

-Ah ah, fit George avec un grand sourire. Sachez que notre magasin se fera le plaisir de vous offrir des spécialités, tels que des gadgets, des jeux mais aussi le repas de ce soir. Louis s'est proposé pour mettre tout cela en ordre.

-Tant mieux. Vous nous rejoigniez donc là-bas ?

-Aucun problème…

-BOUH !

Les adultes baissèrent les yeux. Devant eux se trouvaient la plus jeune des enfants du clan Weasley-Potter, la petite Roxanne, âgée de huit ans. Pour l'occasion, elle s'était maquillée en rouge et avait revêtue un justaucorps de la même couleur. Ses cheveux roux s'accordaient parfaitement au déguisement. Munie d'une queue, de cornes et d'un trident, elle était un petit diable très convaincant.

-Oh mais que vois-je, s'exclama Bill. Un diablotin.

-Une diablotin ! Je suis jolie comme ça ?

-Très, assura Ginny. Tu vas jouer avec les autres ? On n'attend plus que Lucy et on commence le tour du quartier.

-Oui Tante Ginny.

Les adultes se mirent donc en route pour le chaudron baveur, leurs enfants sur leur trace. Il était 20h20 et Lucy ainsi qu'Audrey n'étaient toujours pas arrivées.

Dix minutes plus tard, Louis en eut enfin fini avec les préparatifs et revint avec de lourdes caisses. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent encore mais aucune trace des deux filles. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, mais ce fut d'autres personnes encapuchonnées qui entrèrent… Pendant ce temps, Albus, James et Rose discutaient dans leur coin. Une des silhouettes s'approcha d'eux.

-Bonjour Albus, dit une voix trainante. Tu étais donc bien là…

-Scorpius !

La dite silhouette retira son capuchon et une tête blanchâtre, composée de cheveux blonds en sortit. Il s'agissait de Scorpius Malfoy, Serpentard de la même année que Rose et Albus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas à l'école ?

-Comme tu disais que tu allais fêter Halloween, ça m'a donné envie et j'ai demandé à mon père de rentrer… Il a accepté.

-Tant mieux alors !

-Tu trouves ? observa James. Si Papa et Oncle Ron te voit, ils ne vont pas être content…

-Pourquoi ? demanda Rose étonnée.

-Tu es bien naïve ma pauvre Rose, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils tolèrent les Malfoy, de loin. De très –et il insista sur le mot- loin. Mais se mélanger avec eux, c'est impensable. Quand à tes parents, ils savent qu'ils ont une dette envers notre famille.

-Cette dette est réciproque…

-Oui mais bon…

-Mais bon quoi ?

-Mais bon, nous on s'en fiche. Vous pas.

Trois regards dubitatifs se tournèrent vers l'aîné. Ce dernier eut un petit geste agacé et se tourna vers Rose.

-Tu vois, si toi, tu sortais avec Scorpius, ils feraient une crise cardiaque.

Elle éclata de rire.

-C'est une idée en fait.

-Ça fait que Scorpius serait mon… beau-cousin, hésita Albus. C'est ça ?

-Ça se dit ?

-Non, je ne crois pas…

-Dites, vous pourriez me demander mon avis vous trois !

-Pardon Scor', marmonna l'héritier des directeurs de Poudlard.

Il la détailla de haut en bas et cracha :

-Soyez rassurés, je préfère me marier à une véracrasse qu'avec elle. Et puis d'abord, je n'aime pas les rousses.

-Je ne suis pas rousse, je suis auburn d'abord.

-Ben c'est pareil !

-Lucy !

Pour le plus grand bonheur de tous, Lucy ainsi qu'Audrey venait enfin d'arriver. Lucy était une fille de l'âge de James, à peine plus petite que lui. Ses cheveux étaient roux très clairs avec des reflets blonds. Mais pour l'occasion, ils étaient complètement blancs. Elle portait une longue robe blanche. C'était une dame blanche.

-James ! s'exclama la jeune fille avant d'aller l'embrasser. Comme tu es beau ainsi !

-Moins que toi, lui répondit-un sourire béat. -Est-ce moralement correct ça ? glissa discrètement Scorpius à Albus.

-Aucune idée…

-Oh, reprit-elle. Tu dois être Scorpius Malfoy. Lucy Weasley, enchantée.

-Enchanté mademoiselle.

-Tu es déguisée en quoi ?

-Un des frères du conte.

-Oh…

-Bonjour Lucy… salua le masque. Oncle Percy n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non euh…

-Fred II…

-Ah… Bonjour Freddy. Il n'a pas voulu venir…

-Dommage…

Harry, encouragé par Hermione et Harry, se leva à ce moment là et dit d'une voix claire :

-Les enfants ! Venez par ici !

Puis quand tout le monde fut en rond autour de lui, il continua :

-Nous allons faire des groupes. Teddy, tu prends Freddy, Hugo et Lily avec toi. Victoire, tu es responsable de Roxanne, Louis, Rose, Albus et… Tu es ?

-Scorpius.

-Scorpius, voilà. James et Lucy, vous avez le droit d'être tout seuls mais vous ne faites pas de bêtises, c'est bien compris ? Celui qui reviendra avec le plus de friandises par personne aura gagné.

Et pendant que les enfants se dispersaient, Ron souffla à Harry :

-Excellente idée. Comme ça, ils s'amusent et nous, on est tranquilles.

-Ron !

-Mais quoi Hermione ? C'est vrai ! Tu aurais vraiment voulu faire la tournée des maisons toi ?

-Eh bien…

-Allez, rit Bill. A la votre ! Et joyeux Halloween !


End file.
